


Persona 5 x Mystic Messenger 【Hack & Steal Your Heart】

by ilovecrossovers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Casual Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Mystic Messenger References, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), i thought futabas first name was sakura i-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecrossovers/pseuds/ilovecrossovers
Summary: Everything is in place and in order in Seven's life. He got a well paying job, wonderful friends, and a foundation to support. But chaos went down when someone hacked the RFA's chatroom AGAIN. And he found a mysterious orange haired girl sitting in his living room, hacking the life out of the RFA app. What is worst is, this intruder will live in his house FOR AWHILE.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Han Jumin, 707 | Choi Luciel & Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707/Futaba Sakura, 707/Futaba Sakura(Persona 5), Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Morgana & Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru & Sakura Futaba & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello please excuse my grammar, english aint my first language and this is my first time to publish a longer story so yuh i dont know if im able to finish this lol ;P

_Prologue_

A promise was made between the two genius children.

"We will never be apart, Ever." says the bespectacled girl to a scrawny red-haired boy. She held tiny little pinky in front of the boy. But the boy only looked at her outstretched hand with a confusion.

"It's a pinky promise." The bespectacled girl guided his hand to her pinky to form a pinky promise.

"It's a promise." The red-haired boy smiled widely at the girl.

"Promise." to which the girl replied back with a hoping look.


	2. Chapter 1 - Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown number texted Futaba all of a sudden.

**[Japan] [2:00 am]**

Sakura has always been thinking about that day... That tragic day that took the very life of her mother. Sakura has been always known to beat herself to it when she witnessed her mom, was killed in front of her. Her mind was boggled at the thoughts of her past self that day and what she had felt. This tragic incident kept her up most of the nights. Eventually leading to insomnia.

Sojiro has been always the caring father figure to her. She adopted her and fed her. He always said that it was not her fault. But her relatives said otherwise... Pinning her mother's death on her. Her life was already miserable with the other kids bullying her about her eidetic memory. She thought her life wouldn't get any more miserable than this but her mom... Her mom just died in front of her! She had got no one now. But at least not anymore, in the present, she already got the whole gang and her best friend from high school.

A sudden buzz from a cellphone was heard from Sakura's phone. Her thoughts of what happened that day has vanished temporarily. Sakura groaned and got up, reaching out for her big-framed glasses. Just who in their right mind would text her at this time? She checked her messages and found 1 unread message.

It came from an unknown/unregistered number.

It read "I know who killed your mother." She scoffed at the displayed text in front of her eyes.

'Who killed my mom?' She thought. Everyone knows, including her relatives who disowned her knows that her mother killed herself. Well, the authorities ruled it out as suicide... But she and the whole gang are the only ones who knows about this! They did found out that it wasn't suicide but they didn't know who killed her mother.

Probably someone who's trying to play a sick prank on her, she thought. She is going to delete the message, she isn't fond of the idea of this so-called prank, when a notification popped up. The unknown number sent another message. "This isn't a prank, don't delete this message." she glanced at the message, interested. It wasn't a prank, if it were prank the sender wouldn't send a immediate text after sending one earlier, she concluded.

She typed quickly, "Who are you and what do you know about my mother?" and pressed send.

The unknown number replied quickly. "It doesn't matter who I am right now. What's important is i know who killed your mother."

She typed in a speed of light with every single keys she tapped made a sound.

"Who is it, now?"

"It's a politician from Korea. Protecting his reputation from being destroyed. "

"Who is it specifically?"

"Now, it's up for you to find out."

"And Why can't you just tell me?" the unknown sender didn't replied back. She waited with trepidation for a minute, an hour, but no replies was sent to her awaiting phone. With heavy fingertips she typed "Hello. Are you still there?" Nope. No replies back. She groaned in frustration and anger, she kicked the walls of her room until it tired her out. She stared at her phone hoping for the unknown number to send a reply. She tapped the screen impatiently waiting for the reply to come.

Her phone buzzed at her hand. Her eyes lit up thinking that it was a reply from a certain number. She quickly checked her notifications but quickly felt disbelief when it was only a email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh what is this mysterious email? maybe its an invitation to eternal paradise? and also whi is this unknown? i dont know too lololol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story has a huge gap between each character's story. These changes may upset you but these changes are needed for the story to be made. Also Sakura is 20 here and Seven is 23. So no pedophilia will be going on in this story. That's all thanks for reading.


End file.
